inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 034 (Chrono Stone)
The Voice that Howled a Goodbye (さよならと吼える声) is the 34th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary The Raimon team is having a hard time against Perfect Cascade once again. They know how powerful this team is, and so they unleash their full strength... except for one certain person; Fei Lune. Nanobana Kinako knows the truth, that Fei has been hiding his keshin for a long time, but with Kinako's determination, she was able to convince Fei to forget about his past of being abandoned by his father, and finally called out his keshin, and with that, he Mixi Maxed with Big and armed his keshin. With Matsukaze Tenma, they pulled off Extreme Rabbit, but Perfect Cascade withdraws due to something 'urgent'. Going to El Dorado's base, the Second Stage Children have already infiltrated and are suddenly blocked by the reappearance of Perfect Cascade. But, back at Raimon, Fei questions Kinako about one thing.... how did she know that he had a keshin? Plot The match against Perfect Cascade continued. Members of the Raimon team that have Mixi Maxed used all they have and unleashed their Mixi Maxes but it still didn't seem good enough to block the power of Perfect Cascade. Rei Rukh passed through everyone and shot a normal shoot, luckily Nishizono Shinsuke used Taikoku Ouka and it succeeded blocking the shoot, with the help of Kinako's Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi and Kirino's La Flamme. Though, the team was still in a corner, with a large point of Perfect Cascade ahead of them. Tenma noticed during the match that Shindou Takuto, was better at leading the team, making Tenma doubt himself whether he was a good captain or not. Meanwhile, Nanobana Kinako realized what was happening to the team and noticed that Fei Lune seems distracted and was having a hard time in the match. At the same time, Big fended off Death Horn. With this, Kinako finally got serious and asked Fei why he hadn't released his keshin yet. Fei then had a flashback of the past of him being alone in a room with his plushie toy, which was a gift from his father who abandoned him, but he threw the plushie toy away in anger. Back to the present, Kinako still tried to convince and made Fei realize that they needed his full strength to win this match. Fei then understood Kinako and unleashed his keshin finally and Wonderbot took his chance to Mixi Max Fei and Big together. With this, Fei scored two goals, the first being with Ouja no Kiba, the second one with his Keshin Armed with Tenma also in Keshin Armed mode, using Extreme Rabbit. Though, before they could finish the match, Perfect Cascade left suddenly and left Fei to only leave Big. Fei cried and waved goodbye to Big as they went away. In El Dorado's base, the Second Stage Children finally infiltrated the base. The elders of El Dorado became shocked but Perfect Cascade arrived just in time to block Second Stage Children's advance but a certain white haired boy just smiled as he sees Perfect Cascade. The scene then changed back to the normal timeline, with Fei asking Kinako how she knew that he had a keshin, but Kinako didn't answer Fei's question seriously and happily walked away instead upwards the stairs leaving Fei still wondering how Kinako knew that he had a keshin. Hissatsu/Keshin Used Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 20' (Debut) *'SH Ouja no Kiba' (Debut) *'SH Extreme Rabbit' (Debut) *'DF La Flamme' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' *'GK Keeper Command 16' Keshin *'KH Kousoku Toushi Robin '(Debut) *'KH Kensei Lancelot ' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max/Keshin Armed Used *'MIMAX Fei Lune + Big' (Debut) *'MIMAX Fei Lune + Tyrano' *'MIMAX Tobu + Tochan' (Debut) *'MIMAX Shinsuke + Ryuu Gentoku' *'MIMAX Tsurugi + Okita Souji' *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto + Oda Nobunaga' *'MIMAX Nishiki Ryouma + Sakamoto Ryouma' *'MIMAX Kirino Ranmaru + Jeanne d' Arc' *'MIMAX Amemiya Taiyou + Shokatsu Koumei' Keshin Armed Used *'KHA Fei Lune + Kousoku Toushi Robin' (Debut) *'KHA Tsurugi Kyousuke + Kensei Lancelot' *'KHA Shindou Takuto + Sousha Maestro' *'KHA Nishiki Ryouma + Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KHA Matsukaze Tenma + Majin Pegasus Arc' Major Events *Big fought Death Horn and succeeded to beat him, making him be able to Mixi Max with Fei. *Fei succeeded in Mixi Max with Big, he also used his Keshin for the first time and directly Keshin Armed with his keshin. Then, he used Mixi Max at the same time. *Tobu Mixi Maxed with Tochan. *Perfect Cascade went from Practice Mode to Normal Dive Mode, brutally changing the match. *They suddenly left the match with a score of 9-2 for them. *El Dorado's head quarters are under attack by Saru and some others Second Stage Children. Then, Perfect Cascade appeared in front of them to protect the elders of the organization. *Fei Lune and Matsukaze Tenma succeed in using Extreme Rabbit in their Keshin Armed. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone episodes Category:Chrono Stone season 1 episodes